


Savior

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp is taken captive by pirates. His lover is not amused. Warnings for dark fluff and mentions of gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

Skywarp trembled. He didn't want to be here. The asteroid was cold and dark and scary. But an old Decepticon cruiser had crashed here, and Starscream had ordered him to search it for anything salvageable. He was not to go back home until he had done so. And as scary as the asteroid was, a furious Starscream was scarier.

Trying to till his shivering wings, the purple Seeker call on his (non-existent) courage, and landed on the rock. Not sure where to start looking, he sent a location ping in all directions, and jumped when he it collided with something to his right. Slowly he set off in that direction, occasionally setting off another location beacon. It didn't take long for the clone to find the cruiser. Its crash had created a deep crater, and the ship seemed to be half buried in the rock. Its aft end was jutting upwards; casting terrifying shadows (why were there shadows? There was no light! Skywarp tried not to think about it. He was terrified enough as it was). He really, really wanted to flee, to go home and tell Starscream that he had searched the ship and had found nothing. But His leader would know he was lying. Starscream always knew.

Skywarp stood frozen, every instinct screaming at him to flee, while he fought to move forward. He would go in, have a quick look around, and then go. In and out. Simple. He wished that he actually believed that.

Finally he managed to take small steps forward. He thought about warping in and getting it over with, but he was afraid to warp blindly into the decrepit ship. No, it was better to walk and see where he was going.

It seemed like it took hours to make it to the ship's entrance (or rather the hole in the side. The real entrance was likely buried deep in the asteroid) but he finally made it. Stretching his sensors as far as they would go, he plunged into the darkness. It took a moment to recalibrate his optics. He didn't like that. It meant that the inside of the ship was even darker than outside. Whimpering, he waited for his optics to adjust, and was relieved when his night vision adapted just enough that he could make out shapes. It would have been better if he could see clearly though.

Timidly he made his way into the desolate ship. He tried to be brave, like his siblings, but it was hard. He knew that TC and Slipstream would walk fearlessly around every corner and Sunstorm and Ramjet would boast about how fun this was. It was only Skywarp who would be (and was) afraid. He peered cautiously around every corner, not daring to let his guard down. Logically, he knew the ship was abandoned. He just couldn't convince he spark that it was. Venturing deeper into the bowels of the ship, he made his way towards the bridge. If there was anything of use in this thing, it would likely be there.

A creaking sound behind him made the young seeker jump and whirl around. He saw nothing there, but still glanced around frantically for anything that could have made the noise.

"Wh-who's there?" He called softly, terrified of whatever was hiding in the gloom. There was no answer of course. Deciding that he must have made the noise himself, the purple mech turned back to continue onto the bridge. He walked right into a large, heavy chassis. Before he even had time to scream, strong arms were wrapped around his waist, under his wings. He was hoisted off the ground. Dark purple optics stared down into terrified red.

"Well boys," the mech said with a horrifying leer, "look at what we got here." Other mechs stepped out of the shadows, forming a loose half circle around their leader and his captive. The (very) small part of Skywarp that wasn't gibbering in fear counted six of the brutes, not including their leader.

"A seeker," one of them said. "Ain't too many of those left. We could make a killing, selling him on the market."

"You crazy? You wanna give up a treat like that? Ain't you heard about Seekers? They're supposed to be small and tight, and willing to do anything for spike." The group chuckled, lust flashing through indigo optics. Skywarp had heard enough. Adrenaline shot through him, and he began to thrash and kick, screaming at the top of his vocalizer. His screams echoed through the cruiser, creating a cacophony of noise that had the other mechs covering their audios. Using that as his distraction, he brought one foot up and thrust it against his captor's abdominal plates, just like his lover had taught him. Then he ignited his thruster, sending white hot flames scorching across the giant mech's plating. The mech screamed in agony, but he didn't let go. Skywarp's panic increased. He was supposed to let go! Why hadn't he let go?

Two of the other mechs ripped him out of their leader's arms and pinned him to the ground, careful to avoid the smoldering thruster. After a moment the mech he'd burned straightened up. His plating was still glowing red.

"You're going to regret that, little flyer," he snarled as he advanced on their shivering captive.

"Not half as much as you're going to regret touching what is mine," a dark voice growled. If Skywarp had been standing, he would have collapsed in relief. He knew that voice. To most other mechs and femmes, it was the voice of destruction and impending doom. To him it meant safety and warmth. He didn't know why his lover was here, nor did he care. All that mattered was that he was.

The ensuing battle wasn't much of a battle at all. The two mechs pinning him down were torn away. Two gurgled screams choked off as their bodies hit the floor. They didn't move, and Skywarp could feel something warm and sticky drip onto his plating as his lover leapt over him. Curling up into a protective ball, Skywarp couldn't see what happened to the other mechs, but he could hear their death screams as his lover tore into them. The large, silver mech snarled with satisfaction as the last one died, before prowling back over to his weaker mate.

Strong arms surrounded Skywarp and pulled him back against a warm chassis. The little flyer curled into them, sobbing. Megatron simply held him and waited for the tears to stop. Eventually they did, and the tyrant looked down at his small lover. Relieved crimson optics stared up out of glossy plate faceplates, still wet with tears. Megatron wanted to rip into the young mech, rant at him for his stupidity (although he was sure that, somehow, this was all Starscream's fault). He wanted to berate the wingling for making him come after him, for not being able to save himself. He didn't. Instead, he traced the tear drops' path down one cheek before bending to kiss the sweet fluid away.

"I-I'm sorry!" Skywarp was still on the brink of tears. "I-I-I tri-ed to fight the-m-m, but he wou-ldn't let go! Wh-why didn't he let go?" Beautiful optics begged his powerful mate for answers.

A growl erupted from Megatron's chassis as he stared at the shredded corpses.

"They are pirates, Skywarp. They have thick plating, meant to prevent them from severe injuries. And you are too good a prize to simply let go." The words caused the Seeker's engine to stall. Praise from his mate was rare.

Megatron would kill anyone who said he was going soft. Some of his Decepticons would condemn him for sitting here on the floor of an abandoned ship, consoling his hysterical lover while surrounded by the remains of said lover's attackers. But Skywarp was his, damn it! He didn't know how it had happened, but the cowardly mech had managed to worm his way into his cold, black spark. He would have left anyone else here to die. But not this mech, his possession, his lover.

Skywarp had been lucky that the Nemesis had been in the area, investigating a potential power source. He was luckier still that Megatron, on a hunch, had sent Blitzwing to follow him, telling the triplechanger that he wanted to know about anything Starscream, and by extension, his clones, was interested in. When Blitzwing had reported the seeker had gone into an old star cruiser, Megatron himself had gone to investigate. He had heard his mate's screams and followed them to the ship's bridge. The lust he had seen in the mechs' optics as they had held down his struggling Seeker had enraged the tyrant. He had made short work of them. He growled just thinking about it.

He could feel his young lover start to shut down, exhausted by his ordeal. Megatron pressed a soft kiss to slack lips, smiling slightly at his mate's sleepy moan. For a time he simply sat there, holding his recharging lover, ignoring the gore coating his frame. They couldn't stay for long, not with the Nemesis waiting for him, but he was reluctant to give up this moment with Skywarp. It was moments like these that centered him, gave him a sense of peace. Yet, maybe he didn't have to give it up just yet. After all, the brig on the Nemesis might not be active, but Megatron could still confine his flyer to his private quarters. No one would question him, and he would get to keep his lover with him for a while longer. And it had the added benefit of pissing off Starscream, who would be furious that Megatron had taken one of his clones "prisoner". Decision made, Megatron stood, careful not to wake Skywarp. He would let him recharge until they reached the ship. The young flyer would need his strength for the activities that Megatron had planned.


End file.
